Spider
by ItsMaxJustMax
Summary: (Different Spider-Man/ Avengers au) 14 and a half-year-old Peter Parker has had his Spider powers for a while and he has been using them to stop minor crimes but when the alien invasion strikes New York our favorite web-slinger joins the fight. But what happens if Hydra gets him? What if people forget about Spider-man? What if he's been gone for 3 years and people forget about him?
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: I don not own any of the characters nor do I own the idea of the characters, literally everything belongs to Marvel. Also Tom Holland is my spider man and in this fic he is 14 1/2 but you can imagine whatever spider-man you like the most. Also this is my first fic basically so let me know what you guys think! I will try to update every Friday and Wednesday! Also he has that hideous sweater outfit on instead of the one Tony gave him**_

'' _means thoughts and _""_means speech. _

The amount of aliens that popped out of the void of space was surprising to say the least, Spiderman knew that there was a group of people taking them down and everything but some still slipped by them._ 'Aunt May is going to kill me for doing this during an alien invasion. Hopefully she won't kill me that badly.' _ Swinging on to an alien space craft and punched both monsters that were on it, he then jumped onto another on once the first one started to lose control. He continued to do that until the current on he was jumping towards exploded and sent him flying into a building, a groan escaped the young teen's lips as he dove back out into the street and took down as many aliens as he could.

After a couple hours (or so it felt) he started to reach his limit. His breathing became uneven and his legs felt like he had been shot, his wed shooters were running out of fuel and to make matters worse, he was hearing everything 12x louder than normal. His senses were off the charts and his Spidey-sense was going haywire from all the weapon carrying space demons around him. "Got to take a break and got to rest." Using the web shooters he found refuge in an a building devoid of civilians and it wasn't in danger of being destroyed. With a deep sigh Peter sat down and closed his eyes for a moment… just a moment.

He awoke with his Spidey-sense blowing through the rough and giving him a large headache, he couldn't move at all. His libs were tied down to a metal table and he could see tubes of some sort around in in a circle almost._ 'I am so fucked.' _

** That was 3 years ago no one knew where Peter Parker went or Spiderman.**

It took quite some time for all of New York to get cleaned up and rebuilt, Queens was in ruins, Brooklyn looked like someone beat it up in a dark alley, Bronx wasn't any better and Manhattan looked like a bomb hit it. Plus it took forever for Stark and the authorities to get every piece of alien tech away from the city's hands, the amount of convincing he needed to do was annoying. And when you add S.H.E.I.L.D to the mix… let's ,just say that Stark wasn't the only one with headaches at the moment. Currently all the Avenger's were in Stark Tower er… A Tower at the moment because Director Fury had something of the up most importance to discuss with the newly founded team.

"I can assume by the looks on your faces you guys don't want to be here." No one said anything but Natasha gave him the no-fucking-shit- look through her eyes. "What do you need Fury?" Even Captain America sounded a bit annoyed, "I came to inform you on a certain something that has recently be discovered." He turned and a screen was pulled up with a Hydra symbol on it, Roger's immediately stiffened and glared at the screen "Hydra? They're still alive?" Fury nodded his head "yes. They showed up a few days ago in our data base and apparently so did he. Right next to the Hydra symbol was someone in black and blue looking sweats with black googles and a red mask swinging around buildings and taking down aliens. "Whose that?" Fury shrugged "we don't know but he goes by the name of Spiderman in the streets of Queens and everything. He went missing, crime on the streets has become almost too much to handle. The cops got so used to having help that they're practically useless."

Fury gave a loud sigh "and we found out that someone has been stealing tech from the aliens and creating weapons." He then pulled up footage from a nearby park ad the team saw a large blue light appear and then disappear. "What do you want us to do? We have our hands full already." Fury couldn't help but frown a bit at Tony's words "my agents are trying to figure this all out but you guys might need to stop crime in the streets." Barton gave a low groan and rolled his eyes while the others held faces of indifference, "wait. What does this spider kid have to do with Hydra?" Steve asked with a brow raised, "don't you think it's a bit strange for some wall crawling flying boy to show up when Hydra shows up? Come he just got on my radar? That's what we need to figure out and fast. I don't want any more super soldiers in New York." He then turned to face Steve "some of them might not be so nice like you." With that the leader of S.H.E.I.L.D left the A Tower and was out of sight, the new team looked at each other and sat in silence.

"Whose doing patrol tonight?" Stark said with am arm raised towards the window in the meeting room, the other s just stared at him and shook their heads.

It hurt so bad. So fucking bad, Peter's screams were being ripped out of him as the allowed their spiders to roam on him. They were biting all over and died as soon as they did so, some even went into his mouth and he had a panic attacked after the doctors had taken it out. His suit had been torn to shreds in the first few weeks here but the experiments started after the first six months, the nightmares followed soon after. They always said the day in English for him, as if they wanted him to see that no one was coming after him. It's been three years he thinks. "Let me go! Let me go!" Peter screamed. He knew his screams were futile, they injected him with some weird blue serum and scrapped off the dead spiders from the table.

They have been doing something with weird sludge and machines but he couldn't identify what they were using on him. Finally after more hours of screaming and begging they had stopped and untied him from the table. They did this to make sure he would still be healthy enough for them to work on him and then threw him back into his cell. This time the cell was different from the metal walls, this time it was glass, he saw some spiders in the corner of the new cell. Once he was thrown in he crawled towards them and smiled, he stayed away though. They like to have their own space. But so did he.

He knew the doctors were watching him as he climbed on the walls and started making a nest out of his webs, he figured out what they were doing to him about a month ago. The spiders were genetically enhanced just like the spider that bit him in the beginning of his superhero life, they ended up giving him more spider like abilities. He could now create his own natural webbing, he had fangs and he could produce venom and heal quicker than normal. They also tried to kill him many times but failed because of how fast his healing was, Peter came to the conclusion that he was basically immortal.

Staying in his nest he watched the spiders in the corner carefully, watching what they did in order to survive. Then he heard a door open as well footsteps and guns moving around. His hearing and eye-sight has gotten better as well as his strength and speed, they started bringing around gunmen just incase he went berserk. He did once and killed one of the scientists that came to get him, he thought he was going to be killed as well but they were all pleasantly surprised at how well they had done. And when they felt good, the more experiments they conducted. "Come on down little Spider." The woman had a thick German accent and spoke something in that language to the soldiers who awaited for him to climb down. He tried to learn the language but it's difficult to learn when you're being tortured every day, the lady put chains on him quickly and dragged him out into their lab where they had food set out for him. Only the minimum to keep him alive and he was given water every 2 to 3 days.

Peter willed himself not to scream as they stabbed the tubes and needles into his arms and legs. But alas he couldn't, screams tore themselves out of him as they continued. He blacked out for a moment before they poured water over him to wake him up, he coughed and gagged until the screams came back as they continued to work. _'too much… I can't do this anymore…it hurts. It hurts.' _The scientists wrote down and typed out notes as they continued to poke at his screaming form, he couldn't help but black out once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I did not think as many people were going to read this and thank you for reading this, now on to the story! Please remember this story is rated M so there will be some touchy themes and swear words but I will try to warn you about any before you start reading. This is a chapter with swearing and maybe some blood loss so please make like Scar and be prepared. My page breakers didn't work on the last chapter and idk why but its fine. Thank you and enjoy! (Remember when he was 14 ½? Yeah that was now three years ago so now he's 17 ½.)**_

It had gotten out of hand. The first few weeks were fine, hell, the first six months were fine but the petty crimes were so hard to keep track of and villains like The Goblin and this man named Falcon made life so much harder. Tony needed to keep up with his business because 1. It is his business and 2. He felt bad for dumping it all on Pepper. Steve wasn't cut out for it as much as he wanted to be, it was just too much for one person, he would take about ten minutes to even change into his suit. Natasha and Barton were still working for S.H.E.I.L.D so they were out and no one even wanted to try to get Bruce to do it. They don't need to rebuild the city again. It was getting out of control.

"Fury we can't do this. We don't have the time to do this and our normal lives." Fury rolled his eyes at Tony but his back was turned to where they couldn't see him do this action, "you all don't have normal lives Mr. Stark. Once you all made the decision to become superheroes normalness flew out the damn window." Tony huffed but understood, it was naïve to think that they would be able to live however they wanted after what they signed up for . "How's the whole Hydra thing coming along?" "That's what I wanted to tell you." Tony raised a brow at the director. "Excuse me? Why isn't the whole team here again? Aren't we, I don't know, a team?" Fury finally turned to face the billionaire. "They're in the jet. Suit up." With that being said the director left.

When Tony was fully dressed in his Iron Man suit and had arrived on the jet it was Steve who gave him the information, apparently they had found a Hydra base in London and they were going in to extract information. "Fury said to keep this quiet, we don't need attention." Stark rolled his eyes but agreed and within the hour they were in London. Natasha landed the plane while Steve spilt everyone into teams in order to cover more ground. Natasha, Barton, Tony and then Captain, Bruce, and Thor. Fury even sent some of his agents with him just in case, "remember everyone this is Hydra. Everyone is a threat until proven otherwise." Steve then gave the order to move out.

Peter was in his nest when the alarms rang out, when he had his normal levels of powers noise had always given him headaches but now that it was on 100…he was scared his brains might burst. He ended up falling out of his nest onto the ground just as an officer pulled him to his feet and dragged him away. Peter had his hands over his ears to try and block out the sounds. He couldn't even focus on breathing as he was being handed off to officer after officer, why were the alarms going off anyways? To add to the blaring alarms gun shots and screams rang out but he couldn't tell if he was screaming or if it was someone else.

The Hydra agents were saying something to him as they now started to carry him since he couldn't move on his own, but then he was dropped. The officer fell to the ground with a thud and Peter groaned when he hit the floor, he turned his body to look at whoever the fuck hit the officer and saw a man with a large shield. He backed away as much as he could before firing some of his webbing at the person and trying to stand up. Leaning heavily against the wall he only made it a few steps before he crumbled to the ground, the person came closer, he could feel them. Their heart beat and body heat, he could hear the little pants coming from them as they stood over him and the hand coming closer to touching him. Once more he didn't know if he was screaming or someone else was.

Whoever this person was they were trying to get him to…comply? "Loud! Loud!" he whispered shouted to the other but he doubted the other cared at all, it wasn't till the mystery person touched his arms did he realize that he had closed his eyes. Opening them he hissed as a bright red light had caught his attention immediately, it swirled around the room in circles making him dizzy. The next thing he noticed was that this man looked oddly familiar, he was kneeling to be eye level with him and was gently pulling at his hands to get them away from his ears. "…you…don't…..safe…..okay?" Peter understood nothing but the other must have not noticed because he continued moving his lips, reading lips wasn't a skill that Hydra had taught him so he couldn't grasp anything. Suddenly he felt small as strong arms lifted him off the ground that he hasn't realized that he was sitting on till now, the others heart beat was fast, he could hear it.

He felt his stomach squeeze and fold in on itself, when was the last time he had eaten anything? His eyes traveled to the man's neck, he felt his stomach roll once again. But sadly, as much as he wanted to eat he couldn't, he closed his eyes. His nest was destroyed and he couldn't move with the firm grip that the man had on him while he ran through the compound. Peter could hear his some-what shallow breathes. _'food. Must eat something. Get food. Food and nest, make nest. Safe in nest.' _His instincts wanted to take over and it was almost excruciating, "…almost….have….get….now." the other was talking again and still Peter couldn't understand then suddenly it was cold. Not daring to open his eyes Peter tried to snuggle up as close as he could to the warm body carrying but he was already so close.

Just as quickly as the cold came so did warmth and quiet, he couldn't hear any alarms but what sounded like an engine. Then the warm body was gone and replaced with something that felt soft, opening his eyes and taking his hands from his eyes he looked around. Everything was bright and the engine was loud but not enough to cause even more pain, he saw people around him, each of them staring at him. His first thought was to run but he didn't have enough strength and so he gave into his body's next desire…sleep.

When he awoke he was in a room that had white walls, a bed he was currently laying as well as a few machines that were attached to him. Fight or flight mode kicked in instantly, he tried to sit up but saw that he was strapped down to the bed and he started to panic more. The heart monitor starting beeping loud and fast which agitated his sensitive ears even more, he let out a whimper just as he started struggling and the door opened. A man in a white lab coat with glasses, short brown hair with a bit of stubble appeared in front of him and put his hands up. Peter shook his head rapidly and tried with all his might to break free of the straps on his wrists and ankles. "Hey, hey calm down. Shh calm down you're okay." He spoke in gentle tones in order for Peter to listen to him which surprisingly worked.

Peter's heart rate slowed down and his whimpering stopped, "my name is Dr. Banner. I'm going to be helping you okay?" Peter was still as he watched Banner with careful eyes, every twitch he made Peter had seen. "I noticed that you're sensitive to noise, I brought these with me." Large earmuffs were pulled out and placed on his head and he couldn't hear a thing, he couldn't even hear the doctors breathing or heart anymore. Said doctor pulled out a note pad with a pen and wrote "can you hear anything?" Peter shook his head no slightly. "Can you talk?" Peter shook his head yes, the doctor smiled and nodded. "You have been asleep for 3 weeks, we have been giving you nourishment but you need to move around a bit more." Peter eyed the doctor carefully but still nodded. Dr. Banner then got up from his position and walked out the room leaving him alone.

Peter looked around and spotted a couple cameras, he then looked at his restraints and pulled against them but failed at getting loose. _'where am ?' _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remember when I said every Friday and Wednesday? You know what day it is? Yeah, I don't even have an excuse I just didn't have anything written and so there was no new chapter. My bad guys, I'll get better. But on to the story. Also there is cursing in the chapter as well as a mention of suicide.**_

When Banner left the room where the teenager was he walked to the common room where the rest of the team sat and waited for him. "He's not dead so that's good." Steve and Tony popped up immediately and started bombarding him with questions until he raised his hand and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's not dead but that doesn't mean he's alright. I went to talk to him and he started freaking out but he was easily calmed." Tony tilted his head in confusion, "that's a good thing right?" Bruce shook his head. "No it's not. He was with Hydra, he shouldn't be so easily calmed when he might be in an enemy environment." Steve nodded his head in agreement "Banner is right. When I got out the ice I freaked out and managed to escape out into the streets of New York. I didn't even get experimented on and god only knows what else." As if on cue the Avengers heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Shit." Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce all rushed down the halls to the room where Peter was located and what they saw would haunt them in their nightmares forever. He had somehow gotten free from the restraints and he was surrounded by the bodies of nurses and a few doctors who had come in trying to help the poor boy. Said boy was in a corner of the room hovering over a body that looked hike it was ripped open. Blood and guts could be seen around them and when the boy had turned around they saw some type of organ hanging from his mouth, his face was covered in blood as well as his hands and torso. His eyes were wide and he looked like a wild animal. "Oh my god." Natasha looked as if she was ready to throw up.

They watched as he ate the organ which looked like a liver and moved up the wall but he was still in his corner, his eyes searched the room desperately for an escape. "Hey kid." The teen's eyes focused on Steve as the hero walked towards the boy cautiously, "get down from there okay. We won't hurt you." The boy shook his head before letting out a scream then falling on the ground holding his ears as if to block out sound. Steve continued forward slowly and then kneeled in front of the crying child. He looked at Captain with tears rolling down his face, his eyes weren't wild anymore but filled with pain and regret. He looked so much younger than he actually might be, he made himself even smaller than he was. Steve knew how skinny the boy was and how light he was, he looked like skin and bone when he had carried him to the just but now he looked like he had put on a little bit more weight which was good…if he didn't kill anyone in the process. "I didn't mean to… I didn't want to kill her." Steve was shocked as the boy continued to cry.

"I didn't want to kill her…I was hungry and she was there…" At this point sobs shook his frail body and he was rocking back and forth. "Make it stop." His eyes seemed to be searching Cap for any sign of help, "make them stop please…make it-" he had cut himself off when he passed out. Rogers was quick to catch him before his head hit the marble floor, he then looked at his team who seemed to be as shocked as he was. "What the hell did Hydra do to him?" Tony muttered as he looked around the room then stared at the corpse in the corner.

It took them a moment but soon the bodies (besides the one in the corner) that were scattered on the floor were moved, they weren't dead but they were understandably shaken from what they had seen and been through. Tony told them personally that he would allow them to take as much time off as needed, the boy however was moved to the highest floor in the tower. Said floor had multiple guards that were armed to the max and JARVIS gave hourly reports on the sleeping teenager, Banner decided to run some tests while he was sleeping.

"I managed to get a blood sample and do some tests on his organs and such. I couldn't get a complete brain scan but I got some of it. The rest will need to be done when we wake him up." Tony nodded but Clint let out a growl "wake him up? He killed and ate someone!" Tony turned towards the skilled archer with a frown "he was experimented on. We don't know what they did to him." "That is what makes him a threat." "He's a kid!" "A kid that killed an innocent person!" "Enough!" The two arguing adults looked at Rogers. "I won't sugarcoat it, the kid is a threat but we also know he has been tortured numerous times and he even said himself that he didn't mean to kill that woman." Natasha then joined in the conversation "lots of people say things Steve but that doesn't make them true." "You didn't see his eyes." A bit of his frustration showed in his voice but he quickly regained his former tone.

"So now what? We let him walk free?" Tony then scoffed "no we don't. We provide for him." The rest whipped their heads to look at the billionaire playboy so fast Tony almost thought they broke their necks, "JARVIS pull up everything on Peter Parker and Spiderman." The AI responded with a yes sir and multiple screens appeared around the group. "JARVIS ran a facial scan of the kid and we found out that he is Peter Parker, a teen that went missing three years ago during the alien attack. And since we're on the topic of missing people we know that he is Spiderman." Clint crossed his arms "how did you figure that out?" Tony shrugged "it was simple. First off , they went missing around the same time and Peter has the same abilities of Spiderman. They both can crawl up walls like he just seen hours prior. So put two and two together and boom. We found Spiderman."

The others just stood there in silence before Banner broke it "what did you mean by provide for him?" At this question Stark looked down at the floor. "His parents died in a plane crash, his uncle was murdered and his aunt which at the time was his only living relative committed suicide a year ago." The room went deadly silent. "He has no one, he was kidnapped, he was tortured and most likely has some sort of mental problem. He needs help and no one is more equipped than us to provide that help." The others looked at Tony with wary eyes "are you sure we should even try? The kid is probably-" "he is 17 and a half about to be 18 in four months, he was taken when he was fourteen and a half which means three years of being tortured." Tony then looked at Natasha with a glare that surprised the spy, "we don't have a choice but to help him."

Bruce cleared his throat which got the attention of his team "when I took his blood sample there were numerous chemicals in his blood stream. First was the DNA of a genetically enhanced spider which would explain his powers, next is some sort of chemical compound that well…" Steve took a step towards the doctor "what did it do to him Banner?" The doctor took off his glasses "when talking about age you're right. He is 17 according to his birthday but the chemical seemed to slow his growth drastically, he still has the body of a 14 year old boy. His mind is older considering what he had been through." Everyone was stunned by the news, Clint even moved towards the couch to sit down.

"So what you're telling me is that we're going to raise a 14 year old boy that has the mental space of a 17- something else?" Tony tried to summarize as best as he could. "Oh my god." Stark moved to sit next to Clint and put his head in his hands. _'Poor kid…so that's what those bastards did to you…'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WHATTTT? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! Okay so it was mainly because I wanted to make it up to you guys but don't worry I will still upload on Wednesday and Friday. I decided to pre-write everything to make it easier. Now on with chapter 4!**_

It was another week until the spider powered boy was awake again, the first thing that he noticed was that his hunger wasn't there anymore which led him to panic. _'I didn't! But I did and now someone died. Someone died again. Just like that little girl, that little had a life and I took it, I killed her I killed her I killed he-r' _with his thoughts spilling down a dark hole he ignored his Spidey-sense that went off until he felt something land on his shoulder which caused him to jump. "Woah there kid. Calm down you're okay." Peter looked up to see someone he almost forgotten completely about, "Tony…Tony Stark?" Stark smiled _'so he knows who I am.' _"Yep it-" he took a pause when he saw the fear in the teenagers eyes "hey you alright?" Peter shook his head "you shouldn't be here."

Tony rolled his eyes "listen kid, I own the building so why wouldn't I be here?" "I killed someone. Don't get too close or you might be next." Peter's eyes widened when he realized what he said "I didn't….I…It wasn't supposed to be a threat!" Tony held up his hands to tell the kid he was fine "it's okay Peter." The teens eyes widened before he looked away from the playboy. "I haven't heard that name in a long time." Tony frowned at this and sat down on the wall crawlers bed "that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Peter looked at him, his eyes still wide, "do you know…do you know how long you've been gone?" He nodded "three years. They told me the number of days I've been with them every single day, they knew I would do that math and figure out that I've been with them for three years." Tony tilted his head in questioning but he didn't press, he didn't want the kid to lose control.

"Okay kid I want to ask you some…unnerving questions about what happened when you umm…" "I'm not completely human." Stark stopped and listened closely to the bedridden teenager, "before they happened I…and umm." He shook his head violently and Tony grabbed his head gently but firmly in his hands but the action caused the teen to start screaming. "No I don't want it! Let go! Let me go!" As if he was burned, he took his hands off the others head and tried to calm him down which wasn't easy as Banner explained it before. He silently thanked the electro-metal cuffs that kept his limbs close to the bed, "hey its okay. Its okay kid." The door opened and the Avengers were suited up and some S.H.I.E.L.D officers were at the door ready to attack the crying teen. Tony made a large movement to tell them to get out, luckily Black Widow took the hint and started to push everyone out the door and out of sight; Tony knew they were right outside the door and ready to attack any second.

The billionaire groaned and sent a silent apology to the teen and pushed his shoulders then forced the boy to look at him. "HEY!" The shout froze him in an instant and his wide eyes made him regret his choice a little bit. _'Now or never I suppose.' _"JARVIS undo the restraints on his wrists now." "Sir I don't believe that is advice." The AI stated but Tony shook his head "just do it." The boy's wrists were suddenly free and Tony pulled him into a tight hug, it didn't feel like the teenager was breathing but slowly he exhaled. "Listen here kid, I'm gong to make sure you're taken care of okay? Nothing will happen to you." It was silent, only the monitors beeping sound filled the room until he heard a whimper and felt his shirt become a bit wet around the collar.

"It's alright Peter, you'll be alright." He kept holding the teen and after about 15 minutes of crying Peter was out cold and was softly snoring on Tony's shoulder. The door opened and Steve looked at the sight with a sigh but a small smile , he walked towards the two but stood away at a distance when he saw that the restraints on the boys wrists were disabled. "He's okay. He's going to be okay." The genius whispered but it was more to himself that to the walking American flag and the others behind him.

Tony stayed inside Peter's hospital room for the entire not after that, whenever Peter woke up he was the first person he saw and the last when he went back to sleep. After about a month or so he was allowed to walk around his room, Peter asked questions about everything he had missed over the three years. Amazingly the enhanced teenager was very talkative which surprised Stark, he thought the trauma he had experienced would make him…terrified of talking but that wasn't the case. Tony found out the Peter was supposed to be in high school and he was…he was basically a mini Tony Stark. In order to keep the wall crawler entertained and himself as well he started bringing in spare parts of some of his inventions and the kid knew how 99% of it worked. "You need to put the reactor piece right here for it to be stable." Peter pointed to an area where two red and green wires satin an open space, "now connected these like so and then voila! You now have a mini satellite inside of a mini fridge that can store you suits of armor."

Tony smirked at the teen "you know a lot for someone who skipped high school for three years. What gives?" Peter's enthusiastic aura disappeared immediately, "hey if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to. Take your time okay?" The soon to be 18 year old shook his head "no…it's okay." Tony's eyes widened at his response. "Are you sure? You don't have to open up, after all you only known me for a week and a month." Again Peter shook his head and looked at the ground. "You didn't force me to do anything this entire time. Most…doctors would have made me do test after test. I should be honest with you." He lifted his gaze to Tony's.

At this Tony sighed and looked at the teen with sorrow filled eyes which surprised the teen because he was used to the billionaire having a smile and a joyful glint in his eyes. "What's wrong Mr. Stark?" Tony couldn't bear to look into the eyes that reminded him of his own so he looked at the door, "Peter what I'm about to tell you is going to hurt a lot." Peter continued to stare at him in confusion "what do you mean?" Tony took in a shuddering breath and braced himself for what he was about to do, "do you know anyone named May A. Parker?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A child is about to have finals! I am going to cry you guys, I don't want to take those! But oh well, on to chapter 5. Also sorry about the short ass chapter, this week wasn't a good week. I promise the next one will be longer. **_

"You're lying…you have to be. Aunt May can't be dead." Once Tony had delivered the news about his now deceased Aunt May, Peter started panicking which is why there are four S.H.I.E.L.D officers and the rest of the Avengers suited up including Tony himself. "I know it's a lot but you have to calm down." Peter bared his teeth and Tony could see little fangs that he had failed to notice before "is there anything else I should be aware of Mr. Stark?" Tony chewed on his lip then sighed, "well umm… not that I know of." Peter then crawled on the wall with lightning speed before suddenly being face to face with Tony while upside down. "I can smell your fear, I can hear you accelerated heartbeat. I can see the sweat on your brow through your suit. Lying to me won't do you any good Mr. Stark." His voice was eerily calm…at least calmer than it was before.

Tony stumbled back, he knew the kid was enhanced but dear Jesus what the hell. "We can help you Peter. Just give us a chance-" "you can help me by shooting at me? By poking more holes in me and taking more of my blood? I know what you did while I was out, I felt all of it. I always feel all of it. They did this and now you want your turn right? You want to see how far I can go?" Black Widow stepped closer to the spider-ling "get off the ceiling and we might not hurt you." He turned to face the assassin "hurt me?" He was on her in seconds, her gun was now in his hands and her limbs webbed to the floor as the gun was pointed to her head. "I could hurt every single one of you right now, I want to see my aunt. Dead or alive I don't care but you will let me see her. Or your Widow will die, it's your call." Tony flipped his face plate up and put his hands up.

"Let her go and you'll be able to see her okay? Just let her go." Peter stared at him for a long moment before sighing and leaning down to undo the webs on the spy, then he handed her the gun before walking out the door. Tony was quick to follow him and get in front of him so he could lead the way. It didn't take long for them to find the grave yard where she was. Peter ran ahead of Tony and looked through each line of grave stones before he stopped at his aunts. The marble was grey but still looked brand new and her name was carved with grace and in cursive lettering, _May A. Parker a loving and kind woman. _That was it. That's all it said on the stone, Peter fell to his knees and hugged the cold marble. "I'm right here Aunt May, I'm alive. I'm alive, I'm sorry that I killed you."

The Avengers watched the boy (who was still in his hospital clothes) hug the gravestone, Steve was the one who walked forward and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm sorry son." Peter stood up and glared at the super soldier but it wasn't anger directed at him, it was anger at himself. "What happened to her?" Steve looked away before answering "suicide." Peter nodded his head before walking away to Tony and mumbling a quick thank you. "I'm sorry kid, I wish she could've seen you." Peter just shook his head and started to walk back to the Avengers Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My stuff was acting up and I am sick so before you all roast the devill out of me please just remember those two things. I am also sorry for uploading the same chapter? I don't know how that happened but I am a dumbass sometimes so that would explain a lot. Anyways, lets get this started. **_

When they arrived at the tower Peter turned to walk along the walls and ceiling. "Hey kid get down from there." Clint said but no one made a move to actually bring him back to the floor so they all watched as he headed in the direction of his room. Peter made it to his room without an incident and feel off the ceiling to land on his bed. Tony was the first to walk in but he was the only one who sat on the boy's bed beside him. "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Peter shifted to look at him and shrugged. "Is there anything else I should know about? May is dead but what about my friends?" Tony didn't know how to answer that. He forgot that the kid was just a kid, "I don't know who your friends are Pete. So I can't update you on anything." He nodded before laying back down. "I'm sorry bud, I should've told you earlier."

Peter shook his head "I understand why you didn't tell me." This time it was Steve who stepped forward "how are you doing this?" Peter shifted his gaze to look at the living American flag "how am I doing what?" Steve almost looked uncomfortable but continued "you were captured and tortured, you just learned that your only living relative is gone. Yet you're not panicking. How are you still acting normally?" Peter stared at him and so did everyone else, out of all of the Avengers the last person anyone would expect to ask such a question would have been Cap. "Steve I don't think now is a good time." Natasha tried to reason but everyone knew that he would not back down, "I already had my freak out when Dr. Banner was in the room, I was Spider-Man remember? I didn't have time for long freak out sessions." Bruce stared at the boy, how could someone so young see so much pain?

"Besides, I'm not you guys." The Avengers all whipped their heads to look at Peter "what do you mean young spiderling? We do not have one of your freak outs." Thor said with a raise of his brow. "Yes you do. Bruce whenever you get angry the Hulk comes out and you lose control, that can be considered a freak out. Natasha, whenever you see something that reminds you of your past you freeze. Captain, you need to hold back in a fight when you spar because you have freak outs and flash backs. I was taught all this." They all sat in silence until Tony started laughing "I'm sorry but this is fucking hilarious. Kid I hate to inform you but most of the stuff they taught you is outdated." Peter raised a brow "how is it outdated? They had me study you all for hours. Like finding out what happened to Natasha to make her become the Black Widow." Tony suddenly stopped laughing and Natasha stopped breathing for a minute.

"They didn't have much," Peter continued on "but they had who they thought your parents were and a lot of your medical history." Peter then turned to face the assassin with a creepily innocent smile "I know everything about you and who you killed." He then moved back to face Tony and crawled closer to him. Tony scooted back but hit the bed frame and Peter crawled close enough to lean close to his ear "I know about your parents Tony. Or should I call you Anthony?" He leaned away and flipped off the bed onto a near by wall, he then made a quick little hammock in the farthest corner of the room and watched the Avengers from up there. Tony was stunned in silence as he watched the teenager, Steve, Natasha and Clint watched him as well while Thor and Banner looked at the others in confusion. "Come now dear friends, I doubt that this child has anything against us." Thor tried to bring some sort of color back into his friends faces but fell short, Tony then stood up and left the room. The others soon followed which left Peter alone.

Peter couldn't help but start smiling while he started at the door, "you aren't safe with me here." His voice was soft as he continued singing but he knew the others could hear him when they watched the recording of his room. "I'm the demon in your nightmares, innocent smile and trusting eyes. Each one of you granted my desire ~" Peter started giggling. "Oh so smart and oh so strong. But you will listen to my little song." He was hanging upside down as he sung, he started to shoot webbing around the room as he sustained his soft voice. "I have nothing in life to lose nor do I have something to gain but each one of you has a weakness, you all have something that will cause you pain. Keeping me locked up will serve no purpose because when I get out I will be merciless." Peter jumped down from his hammock onto some webs he had made and started to redecorate his room as he hummed the last few notes.

_**Low key feel like that's was just awful and just ew, if it was please let me know but that was not my finest piece of work…well until next time. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lets get this shit started shall we?**_

Peter was right, he was their nightmare. Fury had ordered someone to be around Peter at all times, he didn't want him released into the public. His room was covered in webbing and it was dark, he had taken out all of the lights and it was a death wish to walk in there. It had gotten so bad that Tony and the others sent in his drones in order to bring him food. "This is getting out of hand." "Clint it was out of hand before we even decided to grab it." Natasha growled out, she was still irritated that a child knew more about her than she knew herself, "guys please. We need to focus. Now what could he mean we granted his desires?" As if on cue screams and gunshots echoed throughout the compound and the alarms fired off. "JARVIS talk to me." The AI responded in seconds, "Sir the alarms in Peter's room went off. Though I don't think you will be pleased with the results." "Just tell me." "He has escaped and left numerous guards injured but it appears that none of them have been killed sir." Tony mumbled a curse and started barking out orders to anyone and everyone around him but no one tried to get on him for this action.

By the time an entire S.H.E.I.L.D squad was down there as well as the Avengers Peter was already gone, they followed the unconscious bodies to a large window in the hallway that was smashed to pieces. "Where did he go?" No one answered Bruce as they all started trying to brainstorm locations as to where the spider-boy maybe, then JARVIS spoke up "Sir I regret to inform you but Mr. Parker seems to have hacked your account." Tony stopped "what? What did he buy and from where?" The AI didn't speak for a moment "he has bought clothes and shoes from a mall in Queens as well as a phone and noise-cancelling headphones, it is located on Mayberry street and New York North Road." Tony started walking towards the broken window "alright guys. We know where he is and we need to get him. Now." Before he could fly away Thor put a hand on his shoulder "we cannot apprehend him in the public eye son of Stark. We do not wish for any civilians to get hurt correct?" Though he framed it as a question Tony knew it was more of a statement. "Alright but we need to keep an eye on him." This time it was Clint who spoke up "I can spy on him until we get him in an area away from people." The team of super nodded and all broke off to start looking for the teenager while the S.H.E.I.L.D agents helped one another off the ground.

After about thirty minutes of traveling the team was scattered throughout the mall looking for him. "He knows how to blend in." Clint said in a bit of annoyance while scanning through the crowd of civilians. Natasha was right in front of him looking around for the teenager. "I have eyes on him." Steve said as he followed the spider kid, Peter was wearing an oversized sweater and black jeans with white adidas. One hand had his phone that was connected to his headphones and the other had three shopping bags, he seemed to be oblivious to Steve following him. "I'm going to continue following him but at a distance." That's what he did, Peter left the mall and headed down the crowded streets of Queens which gave Steve some difficulty but overall he kept a good eye on him. Peter walked on for a few minutes but then made a sharp turn into an alley, when Steve arrived in the alley Peter was leaning against one of the cement walls glaring at him.

"What do you want?" His voice should have been dripping in venom , he moved off the wall and put his shopping bags on the ground and put his headphones around his neck. "Why are you keeping those on?" Peter's glare got colder "none of you business." The super soldier stepped closer to him but when Peter hissed he stopped moving. "It's not safe for you out here." "You mean it's not safe for other people if I'm out here." Steve sighed "I know this isn't ideal but you can't just wonder the streets freely." Peter grabbed his bags and webbed them to the highest point of the wall before jumping right beside it. "I'm not going back there." "Why not?" "Cause." "That's not an answer." Peter growled "yes it is." Just then Clint was speaking into his commlink "we're almost there, keep him distracted." Steve shifted his eyes from Peter to his bags "what did you buy?" Peter going to work." Steve pretended to be ignorant "what do you-" before he could finish the teen webbed him into the ground and climbed up the wall with his bags on to the roof.

"Really kid? Really." Steve tried to rip his way out of the sticky webs, he gave up by the time the team had gotten there. "Where did he go?" Tony said with a bit of concern in his voice "sorry but he got away." Natasha helped him out of the webs while Clint looked around, "how come no one is noticing us yet?" "It's Queens." They all looked up and saw Peter standing above them, he threw something towards them that Thor caught. His eyes widened when he took a closer look at it. "When were you going to tell me?" Steve looked over the thunder god's shoulder and couldn't help but wince at the bold title: **NO MORE SPIDER-MAN? **Thor turned to the second page where it said **THE DEATH OF A MENACE**, Thor immediately looked away from the paper. "Why didn't you tell me? They think I'm dead! They forgot about me and everything!" He sounded close to tears but he was too far up for anyone but Stark to see his face, he was in fact crying but Tony would keep that to himself.

"See you fuckers never." In an instant the teenager was out of sight. "Damnit, can this get any worse?"

It had in fact gotten worse, Peter was roaming the streets until he spotted a sandwich shop that looked very familiar. He was too worn out to think about it though, it has been awhile since he had cried. HYDRA told him that if they hear him crying they would give him something to cry about and so he never cried. At least until today. Peter walked into the shop and put his bags down by a little table. When he walked up to the counter and looked at the man behind it they both froze. "Mr. Delmar? It…it can't be…" The slightly older looking man ran around the counter and embraced him into a tight hug. "Peter I thought you were dead!" He let the boy go so he could see his face "what happened to you?" Peter chuckled, finally feeling more at home than he had in a long time. "Would you believe me if I said I got kidnapped by a secret organization?" Mr. Delmar gave Peter a blank stare "Peter I have seen aliens attack New York and a green rage monster. Nothing would surprise me." Peter shrugged "Well I was kidnapped at 14 years old and I spent the last three years with a secret organization that wants to get their hands on Captain America. Does it sound crazy yet?" Delmar just shook his head "honestly it is more believable than you think."

_**Okay guys so Ii'm working on my own story with my own Oc's and everything. I was thinking of giving you guys a little sneak peak of it. What do you all think?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**let's get started on chapter 8. Also in case some of you were wondering what happened to the warnings before the chapters, I didn't feel like it was needed because this is rated mature. **_

Peter stayed at Delmar's shop for a bit before leaving and going back on the streets, after a couple of hours when it hit 10:00 pm his spidey sense went off. He paused and looked around him when he suddenly saw three men in black and white tuxes walking after him, they didn't have any sunglasses on and they were spread far out enough not to draw attention to themselves. Peter looked at them closer and had a feeling they weren't from Stark Industries. He started walking again but this time going into more crowded areas so he could stay out of their eyes but it wasn't working as well as he hoped, then, just to make his life more complicated than he needed it to be some manic decided to blow up one of the many buildings in Queens. Everyone started screaming and running around to get out of the way of falling debris and Peter was no exception, he thought about running back to Mr. Delmar's place but when he checked behind him he could still see the men in tuxes…they came from the same direction as the sandwich shop. Peter had a sinking feeling in his chest as he made it to a safe place.

There was a problem, Peter watched as Tony flew across the sky and started firing at whoever was blowing up the building and he watched the other Avengers move people to safety. That was the problem, between running from whatever agents were after him and dodging the super villains attacks he now also had to evade the Avengers. His spidey sense was going through the roof from all the fighting and collapsing buildings he was moving away from, a sense of familiarity hit him in waves as he used his webs to fly out of danger and into a abandoned building. He looked out side of the broken window he had crashed into and watched as the hero's fought the criminal. _'Who is that?' _Peter leaned over to get a better view of the antihero's face, his eyes widened in both surprise and fear. It was one of the few experimented people that Hydra was working on, he remembered fighting this particular one but without it's super suit on. He barely survived that encounter.

_'I should help them.' _Peter sighed and shook his head "it's not like I have anything better to do. Besides, Hydra is after me and I would rather die." He hesitated another moment before jumping out of the window and swinging towards the monster of a man. Flipping off his webs he landed right in front of Captain America before he was able to throw his shield. "Hey big guy!" The man turned to face him and his mouth twisted into a large grin "Spider! It's been so long." Peter growled and crouched into a fighting stance " not long enough fucker." He charged at the large, too large, villain and surprisingly kicked him in the face before landing right next to Cap. "Alright Stars and stripes, what's the plan?" "You think I have a plan?" "You are the senior here." The super soldier didn't replay for a moment "listen kid, what's going on who is he?" Peter didn't answer but instead started attacking the man again.

It took about 20 minutes to defeat him since they were all working together, once the fight was over Peter's clothes were ripped to the point where his sweater looked more like a crop top and his joggers…let's just say they were short-shorts material. Other than that he went without a scratch and his phone and headphones made it through astonishingly. "Peter, were are you going?" The teen turned around to look at the Avengers, they had bruises and scratches all over them, "getting clothing, I literally have on booty shorts. My ass looks amazing but it's still booty shorts." Tony walked over to him "no, you're coming with-" Peter started screaming and fell to his knees, one of the men in tuxes walked over with a gun still pointed at him. "I'll be taking the test subject." Tony stepped in front of Peter who was still on the ground groaning in pain. "Who are you again?" The man didn't answer but still walked forward "I'll be taking test subject M23478H." Clint walked behind him and knocked him out, "yeah…but no." Tony picked up the kid and started to fly away to the tower and the others carried the unconscious man then followed.

_**XXX**_

"That was too easy." Everyone nodded and stared at eachother, unwilling to break the tense silence. "How's Peter?" Tony sighed "for a 14 year old kid who had gotten tortured for three years and supposed to be 17 physically but yet isn't which is very disturbing, bad. Very bad." Everyone looked up in concern, even Natasha who didn't show many emotions on her sleeves, "what's happening to him." Tony motioned for them to follow and they all went back to Peter's room, "hey Pete I'm here. You can come out now." In a blur of movement the teen was on Tony, his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." "NO! They're gonna take me again! They're going to take me again!" He was visibly trembling and crying. "No they won't I promise." He walked into the room after the lights went on and they saw the room in pieces, the walls weren't just covered in the boy's sticky webbing but also scratches. The floor wasn't much better and the bed…let's not even talk about the bed.

"No, you don't understand. They _made_ me do _things _and they're going to make it worse!" Tony walked into the room and sat on one of the many bundles of webbing in the corner of the room where the others could still see the duo. "Just breathe Pete, breathe with me." The engineer started doing deep and slow breaths in hopes to calm the frantic arachnid powered boy which helped with his rapid breathing, "they took everything…" Tony sighed and looked at his team who wore different expressions on their faces, Steve and Natasha had a look of indifference but anger flared in their eyes, Clint, Bruce and Thor looked downright depressed which Tony couldn't blame them for. He himself was angry, he had gotten to know how smart, sweet and brave Peter was. How even though he was held hostage for three years he still had an IQ almost as high as his own and his personality was just amazing. He couldn't help but loving him and wanted to kill every single Hydra employee out there. "It's alright Peter. It's okay."

No one knows how long Tony sat with the teenager in his arms.

The next month was quit peaceful but Peter refused to let go of Tony and it was hell for anyone to get him off the man. "He has fallen asleep." "Okay so here's the plan, I'm going to quickly move out of his reach and then you're going to slide into my place." Thor nodded, the god was dressed in Tony's biggest hoodie which still looked tight on him and he wore a heavy amount of his body spray. Tony quickly got up the couch and Thor moved in, Peter stirred but as soon as the smell of Tony he settled down quickly. The two men sighed in relief and Tony got up and went to the training room where the others were. To his surprise Pepper was on the sidelines working on her Stark Pad, "hey Pepper." The woman smiled at him "so you were able to escape him?" Tony had told Pepper everything that had happened and how Peter wouldn't let him go…even if he had to pee and that made life hella difficult. "Yeah. Thor is actually watching him now, I'm just glad he's at least calming down. It took a month for us to get here." Pepper nodded in deep thought, 'he trusts you a lot." Tony nodded "I don't know why though." Pepper turned towards him with a frown "who was it that actually went in there to talk to him and got to know him? Who was it that was there when he broke down because that one gun shot reminded him of Hydra? You saved him and continuously do that." Tony just shrugged and turned around to leave "he'll be waking up soon. I don't want him to kill Thor." Pepper nodded in understanding and let him leave.

When Tony had gotten back to the commons where Thor and Peter were at he was glad to see that he hadn't woken up and through carefully adjusting himself and Peter, Peter was once again hugging Tony's waist. "How long is he going to be like this Stark?" Tony sighed and shrugged "I don't know, he was worse last month. Hell, his birthday is soon and that might make things even more difficult because it could bring back memories of his past life." "You make it sound as if he had been reborn." "In a way he has, but not for the better. It's amazing that he was so easy to work with considering all the mental damage had gone through. He still hasn't told us everything." Thor nodded in understanding before switching the topic "I must return to Asgard, my father is requesting my presence." Tony nodded and sighed "go. You have your life there, just come back soon okay? You're my switching person." Thor smiled and held out his hand and his hammer came to him instantly "I shall return Man of Iron and come help you and the child." With that the god of thunder walked out the room.

"Come on Peter you need to eat something." He started poking the teen's cheek in order to wake him up, which he did, and he moved to stretch. "I'm not hungry." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "You haven't eaten anything all day and you have a faster metabolism than most kids, you're eating. "…Fine." Tony got up and waited for Peter to either climb on his back or just hold his hand, thankfully he chose the later option. "What do you want to eat?" "Waffles." "At noon?" "…if it's allowed." Tony didn't miss how small his voice got or the tighter squeeze he gave his hand but didn't mention any of it. "Okay but I'm going to need two hands to do all the cooking." The boy hesitated before jumping onto the ceiling and staring at Tony. Tony's eyes went wide in shock, this was the first time he didn't need to pry the kid's hands off of him; this was progress. Tony smiled as he started to get the ingredients out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine folks and it's almost the end guys…the endgame chapter. I'm kidding, all will end well I promise. **_

After another month Peter was back to being as normal as he could be even though he only talked to Tony, everyone was fine with that honestly, no one knew how to handle him. Natasha and Barton didn't trust him in the slightest even though the rest of the team started warming up to him, he was just a kid sure but they didn't forget what had said two months ago during his meltdown. Hydra made him do something and who knows if they still have some sort of control over him? What if he turns against them? They have no way of stopping him and by the time they do half the city might be in shambles, the spies did what they always did in these types of situations…they told Fury.

"While I understand your concerns there's really nothing I can do." They looked at him in shock, Fury could always do something. That was his job, make a way out of no way and the fact that even he couldn't do anything was just giving more weight to their situation. "What do you mean you can't do anything?" Fury turned towards the archer "I mean I can't, the kid is a loose cannon and he should be contained but I think Stark is doing a good job at that. And I would have nowhere to put him since he could kill half of my guards in a split second. There is little to nothing we can do but hope that Stark can fix this kid before it gets worse." Natasha took a step forward "you think it's going to get worse?" Fury nodded and finally turned to face them "I'm sure you're aware that people are now looking for him right? He was a weapon and still is in their eyes which means he is a huge target. The sooner we get him under control the more we'll have to gain. He knows the bases and if we can get him back on the inside we can take down a large part of Hydra." Natasha frowned "he's been traumatized so I don't think sending him in there would be the best move sir." He sighed "did you not hear me Romanov? I said once he's no longer a loose cannon and until then he stays with Stark. He seems to be the only who can calm him down anyways. It would stupid of me to take him away from him." Begrudgingly both spies nodded and left the man's presence and headed back to the tower. "We have to do something Clint before he ruins us." Clint nodded "I agree but we need a plan and back up."

"So you still think Peter's a threat? The kid apologized for doing the dishes by hand this morning because he thought he did something wrong." To say that Roger's was less than impressed was an understatement, "I know you don't think he is but you've seen first hand how Hydra affects people. What if the same thing happens with Peter? Are you ready to take that risk?" Steve glared at the super spy in front of him "yes I know Natasha but that doesn't mean he isn't making progress at trying to be normal. Give him a break just like Barton gave you one." He knew it was a low blow but she started it and he was going to finish it, with that being said the super soldier got up from his stop on the couch and went to the training room to blow off steam. Nat just stood in place trying to wrap her mind around what just happened, she knew Steve thought of the boy the same way she did at the beginning of the entire thing but what changed? Was it the fight when they had soon the kid fight for real or was it the fact that he had grown attached to someone lethal again. She knew how dangerous going down that path was but at the same time, he was right. He was a child, not only that but though she would never admit it out loud she had grown fond of him. Everyone has, once you peeled back the layer of killing that the boy had he was really sweet and dorky, the kindest soul and a heart of pure gold. He deserved a second chance at life, life…Natasha's frown deepened a bit at the thought, life had taken away everything she had and it seemed to have done the same thing for Peter but the difference between them was she didn't deserve a second chance but she got one anyway. He deserved it and she was the only one standing in his way of getting it. Sighing to herself she left the commons which housed no other soul besides her own, she wouldn't be the thing that stopped Peter from living a good life.  


As much as he agreed with Natasha, Clint couldn't help but look at the kid with sympathy. He had his own kids and he would have died if his kids went through what Peter did, hell, he didn't even know how Peter could still stand after all that. The fact that it took a gunshot to remind of what happened while he was kidnapped and he _still _continued to fight was both inspiring and mind blowing. He couldn't take this kid out nor could he be the reason why his life went back to being hell. He couldn't do that and he wouldn't do it…now all he had to do was find Nat and convince her to blow it off. Suddenly there was a scream and Clint shot to his feet and ran towards the noise, unsurprisingly Tony was there with his arms full of a crying teenager. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Peter whimpered against the billionaire's chest "you're okay Pete." He kept rocking back and forth while rubbing a soothing hand in Peter's hair. "I shouldn't be here…I'm a monster…a killer." Clint stepped backward silently and watched from one of the corners in the room " no you're not a kid. You are none of those things you understand me? Not one of them." Tony said softly "you don't have an evil bone in your body." Peter said nothing as he let himself be held and Clint walked out of the room, lips pressed in a firm thin line. _'That boy won't die…he won't die by my hands.' _

"We need to talk." "I was going to say the same thing." The two had agreed to meet on Natasha's floor since no one ever came there, "he deserves a second chance Clint and I know that better than anyone." Clint nodded "I thought I would have to convince you that our plan isn't going to happen." Natasha gave a small smile before turning around and heading to her room. "Let's just hope that he gets his second chance before someone else takes it away." "Like who? You've seen Tony with this kid, he's practically his son. Anyone who even makes the kid frown will get an ass beating, who in their right mind would-" Clint cut himself off "Hydra." The other spy nodded " Fury doesn't believe his fight if over. Neither do I, if anything it has only just begun." The archer took a deep breath "we should train him. While he is good now, we shouldn't take any chances. Especially since Hydra still has eyes on him." He watched as his long term partner in crime closed her door with a slight nod. _'This is going to be great.' _ He then also turned to leave and started to head towards the kitchen.

When he had arrived he saw Peter sitting alone which was a new thing considering the fact he was always beside Tony or at least in the same room as him. "Hey kid what are you doing here by yourself?" The kid didn't even move to face him or matter of fact respond, "kid? Hey, you okay over there?" Clint walked over to the boy and toughed his shoulder which made him fall out of his stool, Clint barely reacted in time, he grabbed his arm to hold him. "Kid! Come on wake up, what happened?" He tapped the boy's face before looking around the room for any type of danger that could have knocked him out but when he saw none he continued trying to wake him up. "Help! JARVIS get Tony and the others here now!" The AI didn't respond and Clint let out a string of curses before picking up the unconscious boy and sprinting to the elevator to get to the medical floors of the building. Once he had got there he ran into the nearest room "get him some help. He didn't wake up when I tried and I don't know what happened." The nurses in the room instantly started setting up for Peter and Clint ran out of the room after they had gotten the teen settled to find his teammates.

After looking for about 5 minutes he found Steve in the training room "Cap! We have a problem with the kid, where the hell is Tony!?" Steve stopped training on the spot and faced the archer "what happened?" "That's the problem, sir, I don't know." The two started running around the Tony to find everyone but Steve was the one who ended up finding Tony working away in his lab. "We have a problem." The inventor turned towards the soldier "what happened this time? Literally every single time I start relaxing we have some world-ending event going down." "The kid is down." Tony shot up from his seat and ran out of the lab before Steve could even turn around, Stark went to the med bay and saw a number of doctors running into the first room. He raced in and saw something he never wanted to see again, Peter was out cold and connected to so many wires it made his head spin. He had an oxygen mask on him and he looked paler than usual, "Mr. Stark we need you to stay outside." A couple of nurses we gently pulling him out of the room but he didn't notice, his eyes stayed on Peter's heart monitor as he prayed to whatever god that's out there that his heart wouldn't stop beating.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 motherfuckers.**_

When the doctors finally let Peter have visitors Tony was the first one inside the room, he had to have surgery which lasted up to 10 hours and Tony had stayed outside the door the entire time. "Hey kid, you really gave me a scare and you know I have heart problems." Peter's eyes were opened and he had somewhat of a lazy smile on his face, considering he was high on drugs it was a miracle that he was even able 1ook around. "sorry -ark. Don die ease." His words were heavily slurred but Tony could understand him perfectly fine "I'm not going anywhere kiddo and that's a promise. Mind telling me what happened?" Peter's smile grew "you know 'ony, never ave you the story. Remember Battle New York? Was there and Hydra ook me. They had lil spiders crawl me and bite me to give more 'upper powers to me…it worked and now look at me!" Though he was smiling Tony saw his eyes water and he was close to tears himself "you don't need to tell me right now. You can tell me later Pete." The boy shook his head and looked back into Tony's eyes and he looked to more coherent "no. Won't tell then. I did something bad." Tony was ready to interrupt but didn't, "they didn't feed me for a week…I didn't know the spiders hurt me more." Tony noticed that he was talking much better but he couldn't bring himself to smile "girl. A lil girl in a cage with me, she didn do wrong but they took her and brought me to her. Killed her 'ony. I ate her!" Tony reached out and pulled the now sobbing teen into his arms. "Shh, rest Pete it's going to be okay."

It took some time but eventually Peter collapsed from exhaustion, when he was positive that his now self-proclaimed son was going to be alright he had left the room and went to the commons where the rest of the Avengers sat. None of them saw anything wrong with the teen but they must've been looking at the wrong stuff because the boy just had a 10 hour surgery. Tony took it the hardest. "Guys…oh my god they did so much." Everyone jumped at the voice of the man on all of their minds "what happened down there?" "What do you mean they did some much?" "What happened?" Tony took a deep breath which made them all stop their river of questions "they had made their own spiders and used them on him. It changed him and…he thinks he's a monster." Steve went to say something but Tony just shook his head. "A little girl was set before him after he was starved for a week, and he…he ate her." He looked at all of them in their eyes and they finally saw the unshed tears in his eyes, "they _made _him _eat _a _child_. They just…" suddenly a dark look came over his face and even Natasha took a step away from the man "Tony?" "I'm going to kill them. Every single one of them who hurt him and I'm going to make sure they get every ounce of pain they gave Peter." With a sharp turn Tony went down to his labs without another word and he ignored his team's desperate cries for him to stop and think things over but not once did he turn around.

"Oh fuck… this is going to be ugly." Everyone agreed with Clint, this was going to be a large amount of fuckery that none of them wanted to be in the receiving end of.

No one had seen Tony for a month after that interaction and Peter was growing restless without him, he had accused the others of murdering him and almost killed them his damn self. When Tony came back Peter was out of the medical wing on strict instructions to never be left alone and rest as much as possible. "Tony!" Peter all but jumped on the inventor to hold him in a tight hug, when he finally got off the man so the others could see him they all noticed how at ease his face seemed but they saw a hint of what looked like regret in his eyes. "Hey Pete, how are you feeling? I'm so sorry I left you without a warning." The teenager just continued to hold Tony as close as he could. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you like that Peter, I promise." This caused the teen to start sniffling which clued them in that he was crying, Tony picked Peter up by his legs and moved to the couch where they sat together in silence.

"Should we be worried?" It was a couple weeks after Tony's return and they watched as Tony and Peter seemed to be around each other all the time, Tony even took it upon himself to help train Peter to use his abilities as well as catch him up on everything he missed in school the last three years. Not to mention his birthday was about three weeks away and Tony had been buying anything and everything he deemed necessary for the teen. Though it hadn't created a dent in the man's wallet. Peter was thriving in it though, he wasn't every comfortable using his abilities at first but as the minutes turned into hours Peter started to warm up to it. Amazingly he was a very quick learner, what should have taken him forever to learn only took him a few weeks. English was a bit difficult for him at first but soon he was blowing all the work Tony was giving him, Clint liked to say it was because he had been taught everything while in the hands of Hydra (he said it when the Avengers were out of hearing range of the wall crawler) and honestly that might've been the case. After all, he had told them that they liked to make him aware of how long he had stayed with them, maybe they taught him other things besides being a killer.

"Hey Tony?" They all turned to see the little spider walk up to Tony with a determined look on his face. "What's up kiddo? I thought you'd be hungry so I was about to order some pizza. What-" "I want to become Spider-man again."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 my dear friends. Sorry if it's super crappy. And short but I suppose you guys don't expect anything less…cause I keep doing this.**_

"I'm sorry what?" Peter faltered but then seemed to stand straighter with an determined glint came back in to his eyes as he looked at Tony. "I want to become Spiderman again." Tony leaned back in his chair "what…what brought this on?" "I watched the news," he took a deep breath " people are dying out there. Don't give me that 'people die every day' crap, I have the ability to stop them all from getting hurt and I'm taking a break from that because of some damn bullet and I was kidnapped? What if they went through all of that because I wasn't there? I wouldn't know but if I found out I would never forgive myself." Tony was about to cut him off but Steve held up his hand as if to say not yet, surprisingly the inventor kept his mouth shut. "On top of that I know the villains wouldn't expect me to come back so it would be the perfect attack. Also I'm almost 18, I will be very soon and then I'll be an adult so I can basically do anything I want as long as it's legal." He was pacing and using wild hand movements to get his point across and by this time all of the Avengers, besides Thor who returned to Asgard, were sitting in the kitchen listening to him. Each of them watching him with calculating eyes and seeing through every single line. They knew this was about something bigger than what he was talking about but none of them pressed.

Before Peter could continue his rant Natasha held up her hand and he stopped immediately "let us talk about it Peter." He looked at the floor besides walking back to his room, Natasha started talking once she was sure he couldn't hear her. "He's telling the truth, he does want to go back out and protect people." "There was something else though." Steve added in and the rest of the team nodded "yeah. It goes deeper than that and I'm positive that it has something to do with that little girl…" Bruce's comment made Tony glare at the floor he had been looking at since Steve opened his mouth, he still remembers how clearly the scientists had screamed when he barged into their bases in his suit. He didn't even ask them any questions and prolong their deaths like had planned on doing. He couldn't go back to the exact base where Hydra had kept Peter because they had blown it up when they had saved him but that didn't mean he couldn't go after other bases.

" It has to be more than just that, there has to be another reason." Tony sighed "It's because he blames himself for the death of his aunt." All heads snapped towards them "trust me on this. Did you hear what he said at her grave? He said that he was sorry for killing her and then add that to the little girl plus the bullet, that is the perfect mix of guilt for someone who probably had a bigger guilt complex before their unneeded imprisonment." Bruce took off his glasses to clean them " so what do you think we should do? He did get better and maybe becoming Spiderman will help his mental state." "Really? Putting him back on the streets will just cause some more problems?" Though Clint posed it as_'_ a statement it ended in a question to which Steve nodded to signify his opinion "Clint's right, Hydra for all we know still might be after him. They always have more people and there will be questions concerning his very sudden return." "Also," Natasha looks at all of them in the eye "what about the people who he trusted with his secret? They know who he is and then we'll have to give them a cover story." Tony sighed but didn't say anything, there were some positives and negatives but the most Tony could see were the positives. "Restrictions and curfews." Everyone looked at him as if he grew a fifth head…considering he didn't eve have four heads that's saying a lot. "Excuse me?" Steve raised a brow but Tony leaned into the table "you heard me. We can let him be Spiderman but just have a close eye on him. First we obviously need to train him so he doesn't die on his first night back but Bruce-ie bear has a solid point, it could improve his mental state and he is getting better. Let us not forget that he came to _all of us _instead of just me. I think that speaks volumes."

The conversation went on like this for a long time, everyone throwing out the pros and cons as well as what type of training he would receive. In the end everyone decided to give him a test to see if he was as ready as he claimed to be. By the time they called Peter out it was near 10 at night, "I'm going to go check to see if he's asleep." Tony got up and walked to his room while stretching, he could feel his back pop and he let out a low groan _'I'm getting…old. Great.' _When he reached the teen in question room he saw a faint blue and green light when he first opened the door, unsurprisingly Peter was on the ceiling in his little hammock asleep. Tony saw his pill bottles on his desk and for a moment he thought the teen did something tragic but a quick question and gentle confirmation that Peter did not in fact overdose from JARVIS made him release a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Debating on whether or not he should tell Peter the good news only took a second before he walked out the room and the door slid shut silently. "Sir if I may ask why you didn't tell him?" Tony was sure JARVIS already knew considering how amused his voice seemed, usually the inventor would have woken him up but since his hospital fiasco… he didn't want to push it. "You know why JARVIS…he finally started sleeping through the night. I'm not about to ruin that." If JARVIS had a body he was sure that his trusted friend would be nodding at him with fondness, he already knew what JARVIS thought about Peter and himself so he assumed his AI would be proud of his responsible decision. "Will you tell him tomorrow Sir?" "Yes J, I will. After all it is him in that suit…but I'm going to make him a new one if he passes. That sweat suit is not going to fly, he's actually going to look like he isn't homeless."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Let's get this shit started**_

When they had told Peter he was going to be Spiderman after he passes a test to make sure he was ready he had all but jumped, the laughter and the million mentions of "I'm going to swing again!" was enough to almost make them just give him a suit and let him go…almost enough. "Now before you go getting so excited we still need to train you both in the body and the mind. We also would like it if you-" Bruce didn't even get to finish before he caught an armful of the grateful teen, "thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Bruce could only smile but before he was able to get anything out Natasha interrupted him "as much as we love to see you like this, and trust me we actually do. We have a few rules before we even get started on this." Peter let go of Bruce and looked towards Natasha "like what?" it wasn't a testy sounding response but one that sounded more like he was curious and slightly confused. "For starters what we need you to do is take your medicine," she ignored the groan that erupted out of then teen " and be honest with us when something is bothering you." "I am honest with you guys though." "Peter, the last time we asked you if everything was okay because your lights seemed super bright you said you were fine ten seconds before you started crying and throwing up because it was too much." She didn't say it in a patronizing tone but more of a concerned one, Peter shrugged in response but didn't try to say that she was wrong. "Second we need you to slow down, when you get tired stop and when you feel overwhelmed stop. You need to get yourself under control before anything." Peter nodded and took a sigh thinking that those were the only two requirements "and another thing," he looked at Clint in surprise, he had been quiet for the most part of the morning, "why do you want to become Spiderman again?" Peter froze, he didn't think they would ask something like that but given his past history of being honest with his feelings…he understands. After all they didn't want another Sunday Incident. That was awful and it gave him chills just thinking about it. "Don't give that bullshit you gave us last night either, we want to know the real reason why." Peter swallowed down the response instantly and looked at the ground, he knew he could trust them all…they were all there when he was in surgery and came back from Hydra, they didn't abandon him when he _ate someone _or when he told them that _he already ate someone_. "May." Instantly the room lost its once cheery atmosphere "I let her die…if I was stronger and smarter she would still be here. If I was stronger millions of people would have been safe, I could have done so much more if I was just _better_, but I wasn't." Tony let out a small sigh "Peter listen-" "No!" Everyone jumped at the sudden volume, "have you ever _seen _someone about to get _rapped_? It's a terrifying experience for you sure but imagine what they could have felt like, I've seen families get torn apart because of some idiot with a gun. _My family was torn apart by a gun._ I have the power to stop all of it and you know what I did? I got myself kidnapped and so many people got hurt because I wasn't strong enough to take care of myself. I need to make it up to them…_I need to make it up to her._" He didn't even notice he was crying until Steve put a firm hand on his shoulder "we understand kid. We understand." Peter let the tears he hadn't known he was holding back go.

_**Xxx**_

It was the next day when they started his training, they had a schedule planned out to fight everyone's none mission calendars:

Mondays – Natasha would give him lessons on balance and flexibility

Tuesdays – Steve and Clint would give him lessons on stamina, speed and how to survive without always relaying on his enhanced abilities.

Wednesday – Tony and Bruce were going to help strengthen his mind and help raise his IQ a bit. (They had to reassure him that it wasn't because they thought he was stupid.

Thursday – Break day

Friday – His therapy sessions

Saturday and Sunday – Days where they would all work on his abilities with his enhanced senses.

He was only slightly disappointed in the fact that his test wasn't on Saturday but after a brief explanation why he wasn't taking the test so soon, he understood why and his disappointment lessened. "Bend Peter, you have the flexibility of Steve." Natasha's voice flowed throughout the training room as she watched Peter hold a bar and stretched into a back bend almost. "Good, now let go of the bar- perfect now hold that position." Peter did as he was told and held the bend for five minutes before he was allowed to get up. "Good now for your balancing portion." She helped him up before getting a book and placing it on his head. "Walk." He did as he was told but within the first step the book slipped off of him. "Again." He picked up the book and continued. It went on until lunch.

When they had come up to the commons for lunch Peter was walking in a back bend much to the amazement of the others, Natasha just kept fixing any mistake she saw in his form. "Enough, now we eat and you go take a shower. Training is done for today." Peter unfolded himself with grace and he walked to his room. "That was impressive. He seems to be doing well." Steve commented from his spot at the counter "yes he is. I didn't realize that he had done so many flips during his time as Spiderman before. He still has it in his muscles." Nodding Steve went back to the Starkpad he was fiddling with, Peter came out with wet hair and new clothes after 15 minutes. "What's for lunch?" "Thai apparently, I thought it was going to be Shawarma or something." Clint answered with his mouth full, "really? Fun." Clint shrugged and watched as Peter got himself something to eat then turned towards the wall and started walking on it to get to a corner. "Peter why are you on the wall?" "Because I can be." Clint groaned "I hope my kids don't have your same attitude." "Wait you have kids? How old are you?" Clint ignored the wall crawler and went back to eating his food.

"Don't delay Peter, you still more training to do tomorrow." Natasha reprimanded gently "I should be saying that you, I'm finished already. Unless I can have seconds?" He jumped off the wall and went to get more food but Clint waved his hand away "Tony didn't eat yet, save some for him." Peter groaned but complied and headed towards the elevator to go to the training room, the others watched him leave and when they were sure that he was gone they all turned towards Natasha. "You don't think he has all those moves still in his muscle memory do you?" Steve asked accusingly and she shook her head "there is more that they have done to him than he is letting on. And did you notice how fast he was recovering? That isn't normal." Clint groaned "can we just be thankful that he is getting better? Trauma affects people differently okay, let's just take what we've been given." Steve and Natasha stopped talking and continued to eat in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

_**You guys ready? Sorry about this but it took really long to write, I'll see you all next time. **_

Saying that they were nervous was an unbelievable understatement. They were terrified. Not only was Peter a genius in his own right (he was able to hold a conversation with Tony on literally anything that the man suggested for hours) but it was as if Peter was built for everything they threw at him, he was graceful and as flexible Natasha (maybe even more so) but he was also strong. _Super strong._ He was also a champion of the hiding trauma thing. Whenever someone did something or said something that could have triggered flashbacks or panic attacks all he did was take a look around him and then stare at Tony or the floor. After a minute or two he was practically fine, it made them all (except Clint) worry more about him than they had before. Tony was especially worried, he was the one who held him during his nightmares when the teen awoke everyone with his screams, he was the one who he was initially going to come talk to about the whole Spider-man thing but more importantly he was the one who taught him that feelings aren't bad. _Showing weakness isn't bad_. One may call the superhero a hypocrite because of his habit of cutting people out whenever he felt like he would hurt him and the _very rare_ occasion where he cried in front of people…maybe that's what made him qualified enough to teach that lesson to the teen. That's not why they were nervous (okay that was a big part) they were nervous because today was 'Exam Day' as Clint started calling it.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we can wait another week or three, its no big deal." Peter growled "I'm ready for this Steve, I've past the little tests before making it here remember?" The super soldier sighed "I know but I just don't think you're ready for this?" Peter was tired of them telling him that, Tony said it once but he then let it go when Peter assured him that he would be fine but Rogers didn't. Why? He has no fucking clue. "I said I'll be fine." "I know but I still don't think we should push this. After all you went through something…something really rough." Peter whirled around to face him, he was working on a puzzle Bruce had made for him and he was almost finished with it before he was so rudely interrupted. "What are you talking about?" The golden haired man in front of him sighed once again but it only served to aggravate him more. "You went through a traumatic experience, you should take it slow. I know you're not fully recovered and you probably won't ever be." He took a breath, a pause, Peter made his move. " Are you serious? What you're saying to me is that you don't think I should be Spider-man again because I'm not acting traumatized? What the hell should I act like then, obviously I must be doing something wrong here so tell me." He didn't give the man a chance, he left the room fuming and muttering to himself, Steve only groaned in annoyance then headed to the training room where the others were waiting for Peter and himself to show up.

When he arrived inside the training room Peter was already there stretching on the mates. "Alright, now that we're all here and already set up lets go over the rules. Peter here's what you should expect. You are going to use all the skills you learned in the past five weeks against us, the skills you learned will not be used against the person who taught you them. Okay?" Peter nodded and got up from his position on the floor, "anything else?" Tony smirked "yeah kid, you might need these." He held up something Peter never thought he would be able to see again, he almost felt like crying. (A tear slip out as he walked forward but he would deny that till he died) Inside Tony's hands were his web-shooters and they looked beautiful. "When we saved you from that base we also did some snooping and found these smashed on the table, next to them were a bunch of formulas. It seemed like they had tried to crack the formula of your webs but gave up almost instantly. I however studied them and recreated them." Peter just looked at Tony "you know I have natural webbing right?" "Yeah but what if something happens and you run out or can't produce anymore?" Peter had to admit…he did have a point. He could remember the few times when he had made a nest and he wrists felt sore, he couldn't produce webbing for a good week after that. "Right…when do we start?" Bruce smiled "right now."

And the exams begun.

_** XXX**_

First was Clint, he was his first sparring partner and since he knew that he trained with Natasha using those skills were out as well as the skills he learned from Cap and the archer himself. _'Plan B I guess.' _"Hey Clint I had a hen once." The archer fired an arrow at him and he dodged impressively "that's neat kid. I have some back on my farm-" Peter used his web shooters to make a move for his arm which he dodged predictably but another web grabbed his ankle and he pulled his leg from under him. "I wasn't done man. My chicken could count her eggs, she was really smart." Clint tried to get up but Peter jumped in the air and yanked him up with him. "I called her my mathmachicken and I swear to my webs that she loved the name. It was like she wasn't an additional family member." Just like Peter thought he would, Clint groaned and the momentary weakness was enough for him to fling the archer in the air and web him to the ceiling. He gracefully landed on the mates with a smile. "I win." Peter turned to face the others as Clint yelled for him to bring him back on the training room floor "sorry it'll take a minute or two hours." Peter said with a snort as Clint yelled for him to get him down. "Whose next?" Tony stepped up "JARVIS could you send my favorite over?" "Of course Sir." In seconds a suit was forming around him and Peter couldn't help but smile "you ready old man?" He could feel Tony raise a brow from underneath his face plate "I am not old." "The cracking noise from your knees say differently." The eyeroll Tony gave him when he lifted his face plate was legendary, it was full of fondness but a hint of annoyance. Peter counted that as a win.

They started with Tony firing what he assumed was a stun beam at him, "come on Kid, you mean to tell me that you're just going to dodge me every chance you get?" Amusement colored his voice heavily and Peter could imagine him smirking, he wanted to get rid of that smirk. Smiling to himself as he thought of a plan that might get his ass kicked but it might not he ran at Tony and just like he predicted he fired a beam of blue light at him. He twisted his body out the way but let out a yell as he fell to the floor and pretended to be unconscious, "Kid!" He could hear Tony's thrusters firing up as he made his way over to him, it took all of Peter's will power to keep the smile off his face when he heard Tony's mask slide up. "Kid, wake up. Open your eyes, come on." Peter opened his eyes and pulled Tony into a hug which made the man freeze but Peter had another idea, he quickly placed a kiss on his cheek "thank you Dad. For everything, I mean it." If Tony was shocked before he was stunned into silence now, he was about to say something when he was shoved on his back and with his whole body webbed to the floor. "That was cheating! I don't think that should count!" Peter was cackling as he watched Tony struggle until he ultimately gave up and settled for glaring at the teen. "Oh come on. It was funny and besides I meant everything I said." Tony stopped his glaring and opted for a look of surprise "what? You meant-" "every single word. You were the one who was there for me when the others weren't and you didn't hesitate to come near me when we met. So yeah, I'm thankful to have you Dad." If Peter saw tears in Tony's eyes he wouldn't say anything. "Lets take a break and wait for these two to get unwebbed. Clint I think you have another-" Peter froze as he watched the webbing slowly give way and the archer fell. Peter jumped in the air and started making a small spiders web to catch Clint, he finished seconds before he crashed into the ground. "Are you okay?" The archer nodded as a small smile played on his lips "thanks spider kid." Peter glared at him "I'm not a kid. Last I checked my birthday was like last week." Clint rolled his eyes and jumped off the web bed Peter created and walked out the room, followed by Nat, Bruce, Steve and himself. "Wait? What about me?" Peter turned and looked at him "wait two hours and then you can join us."

_** XXX **_

When they were all (yes even Tony) done with their food they went back to the training room and finished up the exams. So far he had won against Bruce by giving him the weirdest question he could think of ("why do we call towels dirty after we get out the shower and call ourselves clean?" "wait what?" "you heard me." "I um…" "I win.") He won against Nat by using the moves Clint and Steve taught him then using the same moves he was taught by here. Lastly was Steve, he was looking forward to this all day. After what he had said to him this morning he had hoped to show him that he was in fact ready for his suit. To save the little guy but every time he turned back to the others they w were pleased…except him. He had the look every Hydra commander who talked to him would give him when he failed a training session, disappointed. Like they could have done something so much better, so when Cap had stepped on to the mats he was ready. After all, if he could take down everyone else then what was Cap to him? "Ready Son?" Peter smiled "I won't go easy on you." "Wouldn't dream of it." Then they were off.

Peter got used to how the man out of time fought, it was identical to the way he fought during practice. Peter made his body turn to water, he slipped through the Captain's legs and knocked them from underneath him then flipped through the air with the grace of a ballerina. He saw Steve watching him closely, he was analyzing his stances as if he assumed he could predict what came next which Peter found hilarious. This entire time he hadn't used his webs but now he was tempted to try it. Peter shot a web to the ceiling and watched as his teacher (is that what he could be called?) threw his shield at the string. Peter used this chance to shoot another web and pin the shield to the roof. Cap looked up where his shield was "nice move there kid." The man then started running at him and he dodged only to have an arm wrap around his waist and throw him on the floor. "Ouch that hurt." Steve heard him and sighed "you have to expect to get roughed up a little. If you're going to complain then maybe you aren't as ready as you think you are." Peter saw red as he climbed to his feet slowly. "I am ready, like I said before. Like I told you this morning." He lifted his head to glare at Steve "I passed their tests, I wanted you to see that I was in fact ready!" He shouted this part and he could faintly hear Tony telling him to take a breath so he can calm his nerves but he doesn't, "calm down. You're getting too emotional and that won't help." Peter's glare become colder as he saw red once again, this was no longer another test to see if he was going to be Spider-man, this was a test to see if he was going to win and control himself. He started moving again through a series of flips which made Steve's head spin honestly, he was lightning quick and used his webs to create a box around them, the strings were hanging from the ceiling surrounding him.

Steve's shield was still up there so there wasn't much he could do about them so instead he trained his eyes on Peter, said boy jumped onto one of the strands of webbing and swung to the other pieces. He then jumped towards the him but he dodged the attack, not noticing the strings of webbing Peter attached to the floor. They continued this for quiet some time before Peter stopped and was looking at him with a blank face with a string of his webbing in hand. "For someone preaching about being overly emotional I think you should get your eyes checked." Rogers raised an unimpressed brow and Peter pulled the string. In seconds the webs wrapped themselves around his wrists making him fly a couple of feet into the air before more webs flew towards his legs and ankles, that was only the webbing on the floor and some on the ceiling _'when did those get there?' _The webbing from the make-shift box were apparently connected to his wrists and once he started to struggle in this make-shift prison those webs latched tightly on to his sides and some even covered his mouth. Once it was all over he looked like prey caught inside a spider's web. "I win." Peter says with a smug smile, he turned towards the others who look both shocked and amused. "Did I pass?" Tony walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "you passed with flying colors and extra points because of what you did with Capsicle right there." Clint cackled behind the billionaire "that was amazing! You have to do that again!" Peter smiled shyly and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Now that you've passed and already have your web-shooters its time for something else. Come with me." They both walked out the training room while the others stayed to laugh at the American icon so more, they headed down to Tony's lab and when he had opened the door Peter couldn't help but let out a (manly) squeal. Dead center in the room was a suit but not just any suit, it was a Spider-man suit that looked stunning. "I got rid of that hideous thing you dare call an outfit forever ago and you needed something new. You have heating and air inside of that and over 14 web combinations , I also put an AI inside your suit but I have to activate her later on." Peter was just looking between Tony and the suit before running towards the inventor turned father figure "thank you! Its…I can't even put it into words!" Tony smiled and messed up his hair more than it already was "I'm glad you like it kid. Now go put it on I want to see how it fits." Peter squealed again and went over to grab the suit…

Watch out New York, Spider-man is back.


End file.
